Paper cut
by LoveKnowsNoGender
Summary: Child of my heart related! Amane and Seto are dating, and only Yuugi and co. know. But they have a 'Malik' misunderstanding about Mokuba, and things begin to fall apart. We haven't gotten this far in COMH yet, and won't until COMH 2 comes out. COMPLETED!
1. Desire

_Chapter One_

_Desire_

Amane exhaled a deep sigh and leaned up against the wall of the dim light Kaiba Corp office of Seto Kaiba. "What?" he asked, continuing to type busily. "You…" she didn't speak further. "Me? What about?" he asked. "You don't seem to have time for _me_ anymore. For _us_." She said softly.

There was a short silence where even Seto didn't type at his computer for a moment. "Is that German!" she shrieked at the foreign typed language. Seto continued. "Yeah. I have to know other languages now." Amane grumbled as she leaned back up against the wall.

"You had time to fly across the country, learn German, get to your meetings, and come back and you haven't said I love you once. Three months, Seto Kaiba. I missed you." Seto knew immediately she was right. "Three months." She repeated.

Seto suddenly shoved Amane up against the wall, there hips meeting pressed to the wall together... "So you're saying you want me to spend more time with you?" he asked softly. Amane weakly nodded, trying to hide a blush. "Mmm. I love you…" he purred, gently kissing Amane.

As soon as they broke apart, Seto began to fiddle with her long silver hair. "How about we go somewhere…darker? Somewhere…with a bed?" Amane was now bright red. Seto picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

"Seto-Sama…" She purred when he kissed her. Not a little peck. A kiss. One where their heads tilted to the side and there lips crushed together. One that both had desired for such a long time. One that provided seduction and compaction. One they both enjoyed as Seto moved Amane into the door and locked it.


	2. Little Kaiba

_Chapter Two_

_Little Kaiba_

Amane rolled over to the spot Seto was at the night before and she suddenly awoke. "Seto?" She asked weakly, letting out a yawn. "Kaiba?" She murmured tiredly. She stood up and groaned. She was still a bit tired and sore from last nights activities.

The door swooshed open and Amane walked slowly down the stairs. "Kaiba?" she asked once again. It was so silent that her voice echoed in the large corridors.

She knocked on his lab door, but before she could walk in, it swooshed open. "Amane? Have you seen Mokuba?" he asked, brushing hair out of her silver eyes. She nodded her head no. "I just got up." She murmured softly as Seto kissed her. "How rude of me. Good morning, Angel." He said. "Feel better?" he asked. Amane blushed. "Err…yeah…" he just chuckled.

"What's wrong with Mokuba?" she asked. "I can't find him anywhere." He grumbled, standing up strait. "Maybe, he went out for a walk." She wondered. She suddenly grinned. "Like I want to do. I'm gonna go get dressed and go out for a bit. If I see him I'll call you." "Alright Amane. I love you." He said softly. Amane just smiled and assured him she would find Mokuba. Seto and Amane kissed and she left him to worry about his little brother.

Marik sighed as he slowly walked down the almost abandoned streets of Domino. He looked up at the sky and put his arms behind his head and let the warm sun shine on his face, making it seem to glow. It had been just a bit chilly out, and Ishizu had nagged him to wear a jacket. "Keh." He muttered. He stared down into the deep ally ways. That's when it happened.

Marik paused and stared down the ally in silence for a moment. "Help…me…" a soft young voice moaned weakly. Marik took a step near the entrance of the ally cautiously. "H-hello?" he asked weakly.

"H-help…" Marik knew that voice! "Kaiba!" he cried, shooting down the deep almost pitch-black ally. He reached the end and saw young Mokuba Kaiba lying drenched in his own blood; his clothes ripped and torn, revealing blood covered deep wounds. "Mokuba!" he cried in fear. He backed up a bit. Then Mokuba's eyes closed.

Marik carefully wrapped his jacket around he small Kaiba's body and lifted him up into his arms. He rushed quickly out of the ally down the road.

Amane caught a glimpse of someone rushing in her direction and immediately hopped out of the way. "Marik!" she cried. Marik turned around and saw Amane as she rushed over. Amane let out a horrific gasp. "Amane! I swear on my soul it wasn't me! I found him lying in an ally way!" he promised. Amane nodded. "No wonder Seto couldn't find him this morning! He was lying in an ally covered with injuries!" she cried.

Marik and Amane both shot off for the Kaiba mansion to inform Seto Kaiba that his brother needed to be taken to the hospital. Amane knew the young Kaiba was in critical condition.


	3. misunderstanding

_Chapter Three_

_Misunderstanding_

Yuugi and the gang saw Amane and Marik rushing nearer them from out of no where. "Amane! Marik!" Ishizu cried, halting the two. "We don't have time Isis! Mokuba's in trouble!" she cried trying to swerve around her. The others saw Mokuba lying draped across Marik's back and shrieked with fear.

"Don't let us detain you! Hurry and get help!" Ryou commanded. "Come with us!" Amane said, taking off once more. The others were soon to follow.

"Seto!" Amane cried through the gates. "Seto-Sama!" she cried, pounding against them now. That is,_ was_ pounding until the gates opened and she fell forward. "He he…" she chuckled nervously, standing up and she and the others began to run up to the large mansion Amane was now used to calling home.

Amane typed in a password on a pin pad and slid a key which allowed there admittance. "Seto!" Amane beckoned her friends upstairs after her. Marik glanced at the others, but Amane had been there so many times to see 'Seth' she probably knew the place like the back of her hand.

"Set-omf!" she cried, running smack dab into Seto Kaiba's back. He turned around to see Marik and the others. "Angel, why are your _friends_ here?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he helped her up. "Keh..." she growled at her now hurting body. Falling through the gates, tripping and slipping into Seto's body. She shook herself off. "Marik found Mokuba, Kaiba-Kun!" she said, pointing back at Marik who had the injured Mokuba lying in his arms.

Seto suddenly looked totally pissed off. "Why the fucking hell is that blasted god-damned son-of-a-bitch carrying Mokuba?" he cried, walking directly over to Marik and taking the injured Mokuba in his arms, giving the Ishtar back his not so famous half pissed of half 'you bastard' glance.

Kaiba carefully took him over to his room. Amane looked hurt but her and the others still followed. "But Seto! Marik found him like that in an alleyway! It wasn't him!" she assured, walking behind him. "Me and Marik are friends! Why would he hurt Mokuba?" she asked. "I could name a million reasons why that soon of a bitch would want to hurt my brother, Bakura." He answered rudely.

Amane stopped walking. "Well start naming them!" Amane shrieked. Kaiba looked back at Amane with a really pissed off glance. "I don't have time for this." He said simply, lying Mokuba on his bed. That is, the same bed she and Seto Kaiba had made love on the night before.

"Seto Fucking Kaiba!" she roared with anger. Her usually angelic tone was missing. It had been a long time since Ishizu had seen her act like this. "It was not freaking Marik! I found him coming out of the ally with Mokuba like that! Marik was trying to help!" she cried.

"Come on, Marik." Ishizu commanded, leading the others to wait for the flames to die down a bit. From outside the room they could tell Seto still hated Marik. Then again Mokuba and Amane were the only people Seto Kaiba ever gotten along with.

"Why do you insist it was Marik!" she cried. "Look Amane, you have no proof he didn't do it." Kaiba said, trying to tend to Mokuba's wounds. "Well you don't have proof he did!" There was a long silence after some of her friends gasped in shock at Amane's comment. "Amane." Seto was so pissed off he couldn't reply.

After another moment of shouting the door swooshed open and they all managed to capture a short scene of the fighting. "Fine then! Be that way!" she shrieked, tearing the locket off her neck and tossing the card shaped capsule on the floor, shooting off down the stairs. He silvery hair flew behind her as tears streaked her face. "Amane!" Ishizu cried. She suddenly went wide-wide eyed.

"Oh shit! I left Kawaru at home!" ((up coming fan fictionthis will make since later. Kawaru is her son.))


	4. please don't forgive me

_Chapter Four_

_Please don't forgive me…_

((This part, with Amane and Bakura, goes with two fanfictions. Child of my heartup comeing and city of the damnedposted.))

Amane kicked at the sand on the ground and looked up at the clear blue sky, wishing Bakura were there. "When God closes a door, he opens a window. That's what Ryou tells me." Amane sighed, looking down at the ground at some pigeons. Amane threw her sketch pad at them and watched as they scattered through the bright sky and stood up from the bench.

"Where are you, baka Bakura?" she asked, sitting down at the bench and looking down at a page it had flew open to when she tossed it. A page of her and Bakura sitting on the beach. That was, at a secret cove they had found and made out in.

A shadow leered over her and she shrieked and looked up. Bakura was also looking at the page and smiled. "I haven't told anyone." He assured, sitting down next to her and moving hair out of her face, brushing it back down her neck. "I heard about Seto and your 'Marik misunderstanding'. I'm sorry, Angel." He whispered, gently hugging her. She began to cry a bit, her eyes watering.

"We didn't have a chance to explain. I never had one. He's Seto Kaiba for Ra's sake!" he wiped a tear out of her eyes. Bakura finally let her go. "If you ask me he's a spoiled little stuck up preppy snob son-of-a-bitch money bags."

Amane pawed at the tears on her face like she had done once for him. "I you hadn't done what you did, I would come back to you, Baku." She whispered weakly. "I know angel. I want you back, but at the same time, I can't. I want us to be together, but what I did was wrong and unacceptable for a sweet little Angel like you, Amy-san. Please don't forgive me." And then he kissed her. Kissed the young Amane like he hadn't done for almost a year now.

"See ya guys!" Jonouchi called back into Kame game shop as he skipped, (Yes skipped) down the road, (Hoping no one would see him). He hated Kaiba in every way now and had every right to. He had made a fool of him, hurt Amane and acted so stuck up! He felt pretty bad about Amane and Kaiba's fight.

"You don't have any proof he didn't do this Amane." "Well you don't have any proof he did!"

The roaring screech of tires and the honking of a horn awoke him from his sad daydream and he saw a pitch black limo coming strait for him! Jou managed to dodge before the brakeless vehicle struck the spot her was at but moments ago.

Jou launched himself at the door of the car and struggled feebly to help the passengers out of the flaming rubble. "Yo buddy! You alright?" he cried, kicking through the glass of the tinted window, busting threw. He gave a shriek of shock. "Kaiba?" he weakly and feebly pulled Seto Kaiba out of the destruction, realizing Mokuba Kaiba was probably in it too.

"Mokuba! You alright, bud!" Yuugi was on the scene immediately. "Yuge! Either get back to Kame shop and call the hospital, or carry a Kaiba. Of course, in the condition they were in, there was no time to cal to get the Kaiba's early help. Yuugi carried Mokuba and Jou weakly carried Kaiba.


	5. A time for healing

_Chapter Five_

_A time for healing_

Amane rested tiredly on the crest of Ishizu's neck, having Isis wrap her arm securely around the sleeping girl's body. For some reason in the almost complete silence, she had taken time to watch Amane breathing slowly as her chest was moving. Then again she didn't want to remember past events that had brought her and Amane to this sad scene.

Ryou sat tiredly down next to Isis. "You should be trying to catch some Z's as well Ishizu." He said, nodding over to Amane and a few other friends who were curled up asleep with someone they trusted. "I'm quite fine Ryou. And you?" she asked. "You need sleep too."

The conversation didn't get very far. Bakura and Marik walked in the hospital doors. It was sad how when Ishizu was in the hospital, Marik, Odion, Amane and Bakura and Ryou where there for her, but Amane was the only one truly caring enough to stop and want to see her lover Seto.

Even after there fight, she couldn't help but care about him. Though she wished she didn't sometimes for the sake of her and Ishizu's relationship they once had before Kaiba had admitted his feeling's to her.

"You should take your sister to a place she can sleep. It's almost 2:00am, Hikari." Bakura simply said, placing himself next to Amane. He badly wanted to collect her in his arms and make out with her, she was so cute when she slept, but he didn't. "He's right, Ryou. It's even late for me." Ishizu stated, yawning, but her brother objected as well as Amane's. "Amane said she wanted to stay here with Kaiba, so here with Kaiba she shall stay." Marik said simply, trying to sound so big and tuff.

Isis carefully layed Amane down so she could sleep without being disturbed by her words.

Ishizu too wished Amane wasn't with Kaiba sometimes, especially in a time like this. A relationship with the girl again would be so nice to have again. Amane's and hers lips crushed together, the feel of there bodies touching, the soft sound of Amane's soft feathery voice whimpering and moaning to the touch of Ishizu; those were just a few of the many things Ishizu missed about Amane.

Amane murmured something through her tiresome sleep. If they heard her correctly, she said, "No...Come back, momma...don't leave...uhn...Kura...no...big-brother...oni-chan..."A nurse walked out from around the corner and everyone's but Amane's, Serenity's, and Honda's eyes were on her. "Mr. and Mokuba Kaiba are now out of the critical condition unit."


	6. How to say good bye

_Chapter Six_

_How to say goodbye_

"Hey Mokuba." She watched the small boys eyes peek open. "Amane-Sama…?" he asked weakly with a slight groan. He reached his hand up and patted a small space on his forehead. He shifted his hand in front of his face so he could see a small patch of blood curving into the imprints of lines on his hand.

"It's okay Mokuba. You'll be alright soon." She assured. "Amane, where's Seto?" he asked, the blur known as the world now becoming accustomed to his eyes, and vise versa. "You two were in a car wrack." Her voice cracked and she turned away. "Huh? Oh no! Is he okay?" Amane didn't reply. "Oh Amane! Tell me he's still alive!" he shrieked.

"Huh! Oh! He's fine Mokuba! Relax!" Mokuba raised his eyebrow at her. "Well, I didn't actually go see him yet…I've been too nervous." Mokuba jumped when a surge of pain flashed through his body and he released a yelp, grabbing onto a bandaged arm. Amane watched intently, gently taking hold of his arm with both hands and rubbing it down soothingly.

Mokuba watched her intently as the jolting pain seized into a calming massage. "Thanks…" Amane grinned up at him. "I have a magic touch." She winked. "Amane, why did you come?" he asked rather rudely. "Maybe…because I was worried about you. Maybe…I wanted to see you again." Mokuba grinned. "Maybe you still love Seto?" Amane looked up at the smaller, younger Kaiba and grinned in a pleased manor. "Maybe I still love Seto."

Ishizu stared down at the limp Kaiba sadly. It was hard to see someone of his caliber so weak and defenseless. Ryou stepped into the room. "I went into the lobby to check on Amane but she wasn't there." Isis looked up at him. "No. You wanted her to come see Seto." She was right. Ryou sighed and sat down. "She's been so depressed lately." Ishizu nodded.

"She wouldn't come to the apartment or Kaiba's mansion. Like she's been missing." Ryou nodded. The door clicked open and Amane stepped in and etched away so it could slide shut. "Is Seto-Sama okay?" she asked. Ishizu and Ryou smiled slightly at each other. They turned back over to her. "I don't know. We haven't checked."

Amane walked over to the bed and leered over Seto for a moment. She felt his pulse. Normal. She looked over to the monitor. Normal heart rate. Good. She leaned down and kissed him gently. "He'll be okay. I would know. He's Seto Kaiba. My boyfriend. I think. I hope…"


	7. Renewal pt 1

_Chapter Seven_

_Renewal Part 1_

Amane dragged her foot across the weak sand laid across the ground. 'P.A.I.N.' "Pain." She said aloud. "Just what I feel. Pain." She sighed. She must've been psychic because she stood up and as soon as she thought or Rebecca, they ran into each other. "Watch were you are- Oh! Hi Amane!" she clutched the teddy bear and smiled. Amane blinked and waved slightly.

Rebecca looked at the ground. "Is it just me, or do I see Pain written in the ground?" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I think who ever did that made there point!" Amane blushed. "Guess I got through to someone." Rebecca blinked. "YOU DID THAT?" Amane almost had to cover her. "Um, Yeah I guess I did."

Rebecca stared then smiled. "What do you think teddy?" she asked. She imitated a low voice and Amane cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. "Um...?" Rebecca grabbed Amane's hand and tried to drag her. Amane just followed. Rebecca couldn't make things any worse. Was it possible?

Amane hadn't ventured down to these strip malls without Ishizu before. There were a few random shops, even a doujinshi shop where the manga-ka would be able to sell there things. Rebecca pulled Amane into one of the five connected shops. "11 sugar cookies please!" the man behind in raised and eyebrow. "I SAID 11!" the man and his partner both scrambled to get the cookies. Rebecca forced Amane to sit. "Tell me your problem Amane."

"Okay. There's this girl..." Rebecca handed her a sugar cookie. Amane took a small nibble and set it back down. "Right. This girl, 'ya see, likes this boy I know." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You like this boy, aka Seto Kaiba, but you two had a misunderstanding. You both were in a fight and said some mean things that made you leave. Seto some how was injured physically, and you now know you still love him but is afraid to ask if he wants to start over because you think he might say no. No?" she asked. Amane raised an eyebrow at the small girl as she finished her second cookie. "Uh...right..."

"I knew it." "I can't go back!" she cried. "You have to!" "No!" "Why?" "Because!" Rebecca blinked. "Why not?" she asked again. Amane teared up. "Because I'm afraid he doesn't love me any more!" she was racked with sobs. Rebecca sighed. "You're worse at love than me and my boy friend is Yuugi mouto." Amane sweat dropped. "You say you love him, no?" Amane nodded truthfully. "Then how do you know how he feels towards you?" Amane stared.

"I don't." "Exactly." Do you love Seto?" "Yes." "Say it." "I love Seto." "Say Kaiba." "I love Seto Kaiba." "Go ask him." Amane blinked. "Now. Go and ask him how he feels towards you." Amane soon discovered while she was walking down the road to Kaiba mansion Rebecca was more help than disaster. This time. Sort of.


	8. Renewal Pt2

_Chapter eight_

_Renewal Part 2_

Ryou was staring out the window of the game shop for a few minutes before Ishizu tapped his shoulder lightly. "Bakura? Are you okay?" she asked, setting down a cup of tea in front of him () and resting in the chair across the table. Ryou didn't even look up at her. "I wonder where Amane went...after she left the hospital..." Ishizu nodded. "She just needs time to think Ryo. Much has been going on with her and Seto. You must understand that she is having a hard time."

Shizuka suddenly sat down next to Ryou. It was then he turned away from the window thus forth he could kiss her. "I know, Isis. I just wish she would've told me where she was going." He said staring deeply into Shizuka's eyes. She smiled. "Your sister is strong Ryou. If I had been put through what she had been, I don't know what kind of things would have ended up happening to me."

Ryo chuckled lightly. "Yes, I know. Somehow she managed to get past the death of mother and her raping and yet she still goes strong." Lies. He thought. All lies. His sister was injured and depressed and hurt and so, so alone that it was like being in a deep dark pit with no way out.

The bell above the door jangled a soft chime and every one stopped what they were doing to look over at him. "Bastard." Isis muttered. "Money-bags..." Jono growled. "Creep." Anzu hissed low. "Seto." Ryou said, standing up. And it was then that Amane stopped walking through the door and everyone turned to her. And they stared.

Amane had been crying, obvious enough. Tear stained her face and she whimpered when her and Seto's eyes met and she was so scared she turned away. And then she felt his hand slip under her chin and she glanced up at him. "S-seto-Sama..." It was sudden that he had disappeared behind her and without looking at one another, they spoke.

"Seto...you're doing okay...I'm glad."

"Yes."

A silence. A pause. Not even breathing was heard.

"Did you know what made me pull through during my coma?"

"No."

"You." She went wide eyed and felt his hand slip around her neck. "Wanna start over?" he asked. "Do you think we will every get into anymore fights Seto?" he simply shook his head no. "It wouldn't be that much of a fight." They kissed. Simply, a peck and Seto opened his hand and the locket had been repaired and fell from his hand around her neck and he snapped it.

Seto collected Amane into his arms and she had begun to cry softly. Faint tears traced once more down her face. "I do believe you. Malik didn't do it. I'm pretty sure some punks did that to him. Besides, Malik's your friend, no?"

Amane smiled a bit. "Hold me Seto. Never let me go again."


End file.
